epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 28 Coder vs Coupe (Hogan vs Jon Il)
Ok, before people get mad, I'm sorry, but this will not be Night vs Piet for a while, for a few reasons tho. 1. I lost the lyrics and they were really good, so I didn't want to make some amateur one because I can remember some of Piet vs Night, but I know there's good things I'm missing that I wanted to include. 2. With this delay, I might make it near the finale which isn't too far away, but that depends on when I remake it fully. 3 Don't have a third reason I guess....sorry guys ;-; Enjoy I guess, again, sorry (especially to you night (badpokerface)) Note Night vs Piet on the poll is replaced with a new battle, it's not just me adding a New battle Don't take offense to anything said in this battle This battle was also chosen because I already had the lyrics Coder vs Coupe EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JrY32BWYSw J-1-COUPE VS CAPTAINCODER BEGIN Coupe verse 1 The names Coupe, I got the privilege to ban, Fuck you up harder than you do with your hand. Your Coding looks like SteelerNations Page, And you have Samis Attitude and Devilishmind rage. I'm coming at you harder than Scraws army, Bitch, I will kick you if you think you can harm me. You have no friends on this wiki dude, You want a ban? Cause keep talking, that's what I'll do. Coder verse 1 You got an inside seat to your Broken Computer there, brother People hate you worse than RTPs mother. You're a geek, You're lonely, I bet you're secretly a Brony, How am I getting attacked when you're the one who's trolling. Come on man, every single user here knows, You're not a good doctor, with all the bad decisions you chose. Coupe, Ill get you in no power like Tesla, Man! Why don't you just go back to Asia! Coupe verse 2 This wiki here needs me! You New MSV, I helped make it what it is today, you're just Wachows copy. Imma Bureaucrat bitch, You don't even have a say in the wars, By the way, everyone says my Codings better than yours. (He Bans Coder) Random announcer Coder is banned, how is he going to be able to finish the battle Wait, someone joined the chat... It's,..it's.. WACHOWMANRANDYSAVAGE Wachow verse 1(2) Oh, yeah, it just got real today, Let me snap into a SlimJim, J1coupe. I don't usually like to rap and hurt my friends on this Wiki, But when Bureaucrats step up, I make them more hated than CE. Wachowman, there is no equal, So get a new computer and start helping these people. Coupe, I Autocorrect this whole wiki, So now it's time you get infected with Wach-Disease. Ih, yaeh. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Coupe Coder and Wachow End Ok, that's it for now, and for that not being ERBs best battle, I think I did a pretty good job, but anyways, Normal parodies will be back soon, but you can still suggest em in the comments and shit like that, YE, I hope you enjoyed, see ya next time. Next Time What do you want next time? Stoff vs Shaun (Beiber vs Beethoven) Teslaman and Wolf vs Loygan and Patts (Batman vs Holmes) Category:Blog posts